The Dark Crystal Shards: Series 1
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: This is an AU series based on the Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Seladon has remained evil; and the Skeksis have retained most of their beauty from when they weren't both bloated and shriveled all at once. I only own my OCs and AU concepts. all other characters and original canon belong to the Jim Henson company. Want to know more? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is an AU series based on the Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Seladon has remained evil; and the Skeksis have retained most of their beauty from when they weren't both bloated and shriveled all at once. I only own my OCs and AU concepts. all other characters and original canon belong to the Jim Henson company. Want to know more? Read and find out.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Fantasy and Romance**

**Pairings: Skeksis/OC**

* * *

Episode 1: Royal Wedding

SkekSo looked himself over in the mirror. He smiled as he thought about what was happening today. Today, the Skeksis emperor was going to make a very special little lady his queen. The newly crowned All-Maudra, Seladon was due at the Castle later that day. SkekSo looked at the crown he had designed for her. It was perfect. Just like she was perfect. SkekSo had been counting down to this moment. It was only a few days ago, that he had gone to the palace in Ha'rar to ask for Seladon's hand. The eldest princess had been overjoyed when the Emperor got on bended knee, in a brief moment of humility - to propose.

(Six Days Prior)

"Will she like the ring SkekSil?" Asked the Emperor.

The Chamberlain nodded.

"Ring is finest in all Thra. Is fitting for future All-Maudra." SkekSil replied.

"Not just the Future All-Maudra Chamberlain. Seladon is my future queen. She is the only woman I wish to share my throne with for all eternity." Explained SkekSo.

* * *

Chamberlain hummed. The rumors of the Emperor's love for the eldest princess were indeed true. And SkekSo did nothing to hide it.

"And once I crown her as my queen; we shall then find a Gelfling maiden for you as well."

Chamberlain hummed. He didn't mind having a bride chosen for him. SkekSil smirked knowingly as they neared the palace.

Inside the palace, the eldest daughter of the former All-Maudra sat at her vanity. Her Chatelaine, Meara was tending her. Meara was not only the Chatelaine of the palace; but also Seladon's life long friend. The girls were only a trine apart.

"Is everything ready for the Skeksis Lords Meara?" Asked Seladon.

"Yes. Everything is prepared Maudra Seladon."

"Good."

* * *

The Chatelaine looked out the window and saw the Skeksis emperor and his chamberlain exit the carriage.

"All-Maudra, the Lords are here." She said.

Seladon stood up and went to greet the Emperor.

"Welcome Emperor SkeSo; and you as well my Lord Chamberlain." Said Seladon.

She led them inside her palace; and the Chatelaine made sure they were served the best food and drink.

As they feasted, SkekSo could not look away from Seladon. Meanwhile, the Chamberlain was getting to know the Chatelaine.

"My dear Seladon." Said the Skeksis emperor.

* * *

"You are the most fairest Gelfling in all of Thra. I cannot help but desire you as my life partner. I ask you to be may queen; and reign at my side forever."

Seladon blushed.

"Are you asking me to marry you my Lord SkekSo?"

"Yes. I am."

Seladon embraced her beloved Emperor. He nuzzled his beak affectionately against her nose. Soon the plans for the wedding were made.

(Back To Present)

SkekSo had gently placed the crown on Seladon's head. He embraced his new queen, and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"All hail the Empress! Long live Seladon!" The Skeksis said.

Seladon and SkekSo gazed lovingly at each other. Beauty and power were finally made one.

* * *

**So ends episode 1 of my AU series. Enjoy. Reviews are love! I apologize for how short this chapter was. Future episodes will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: A Hunter's Prize

Princess Brea was in a safe house. She couldn't return home. Not while She was viewed as a traitor. As she sat in her new bed, she cried. Both her mother and sister were dead. And her surviving sibling hated her. Now, Mother Aughra was gone too. She had traded her life for Brea and the others.

_Seladon was right. This was all my fault. Everyone is going to die because of me. _She thought to herself.

Brea let her tears fall. Her gut churned as she thought of all the lives that would be lost. She had to save them.

_Perhaps, I can request an audience with Seladon. She is the empress now; but surely she will listen to reason. She is still my sister after all._

She dressed herself; and decided she'd attempt to appeal to her sister. As she left the safe house; she looked to make sure no one noticed her. She then began her long walk to the castle.

As she navigated the woods; she felt as if she was being stalked. Her suspicions were confirmed when a twig snapped behind her.

* * *

"Whoever you are. Come out and face me. I'm not afraid of you!" Brea said.

Out from the darkness of the surrounding trees came SkekMal.

"Greetings Hunter." Brea said.

"Princess." He replied.

"Why are you out here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out so late alone?"

"I'm going to see Seladon."

"The Empress? Hahaha! Either you are very brave or you have a death wish."

Brea didn't say a word in response. She just continued walking. The Hunter followed her.

"Princess wait! You aren't really thinking of going there are you?" Asked SkekMal.

"If I don't, more will die. Out of my way!" She responded.

"What makes you think that M'Lady?"

"It's my fault this war is starting! My mother and sister are dead because of me! Everything is all wrong! And it's because of me!"

* * *

Brea could no longer keep her composure; as she began to weep. She mentally kicked herself for being so weak in front of SkekMal. SkekMal just stared at her. Suddenly, Brea felt The Hunter wrap his strong arms around her. SkekMal pulled the Princess close to him, as he embraced her. Her tears soaked his shirt; but he did not mind it.

_That rag needs a cleaning anyway. _He thought to himself.

"Princess Brea. I want you to listen to me. None of what is happening is your fault. No one asks for war. Not even my own kind asks for it. War means death. The Skeksis hate death." Said SkekMal.

"But then; why is this war happening?" Asked Brea.

SkekMal sighed.

"I don't know Princess. Perhaps my own kind are too desperate in their hunt for power and immortality."

By now, Brea had stopped crying. Yet she remained in SkekMal's embrace. His arms were so strong but comforting. His voice was rough, but held a tenderness in it. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the flowers that grew all over the forests of Thra.

* * *

"You are not like the other Skeksis are you Hunter?" She asked.

"No. I'm much more than a petty, squabbling, castle dweller. I live only for the hunt. That is how I stay young and strong. The hunt is my essence. My key to immortality is the trophies I collect. Their strength becomes my own. But you Princess. You are the prize I have been searching all these trine for."

Brea felt herself burn with blush.

_Surely he can't mean that he desires me? _She thought.

"But SkekMal. While I am honored by your words. I don't think being with me will help you cheat death." She said.

"Perhaps not; but I'd rather die with you, than live without you." He replied.

SkekMal then kissed Brea lovingly. Brea deepened the kiss, as she rubbed his back. SkekMal then pinned her against a huge tree.

"I love you Princess Brea." He said huskily.

* * *

"I love you so much."

Brea opened her mouth to reply; but SkekMal slid his tongue inside. Brea's face head up, when she felt a certain place on his body go hard.

"SkekMal…"

"Enough talk. I want my prize."

In one swift movement, The Hunter pulled Brea's dress off. Brea tried to cover her exposed breasts; but SkekMal stopped her.

"My mate doesn't need to be modest with me." He said

Brea could feel her moisture build up. SkekMal then undressed; and put Brea into the proper mating position. After some teasing around her entrance, SkekMal positioned himself right at the entrance.

"Do you want me Princess?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Brea.

"Very well then. Just remember who you belong to now."

Brea nodded. She yelped; as The Hunter pushed himself inside her. The moons and stars lit up the sky; as the Hunter mated with his princess long into the night. A beautiful feeling soon came over them both; as they ended their first mating session.

* * *

"Was that good for you Princess?" Asked SkekMal.

"Yes."

The Hunter chuckled.

"Good. This won't be the last time we do this."

Brea nodded. She then kissed SkekMal's beak tenderly. As the newly mated couple slept; they did not see a red cloaked figure had been watching them from the bushes.

"Hehehehe. My Lord Chamberlain will surely want to hear about his." Meara whispered to herself.

The Gelfling Chatelaine then took to the air; and flew as fast as she could back to the castle. She was eager to talk to her friend SkekSil about what she saw.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Episode 3. Reviews are love! **


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Partners For Life

Meara had always loved the Chamberlain. She was so happy when Seladon told her to work along side SkekSil in the castle. She liked being near the Chamberlain. He was ambitious and had many hidden talents. He also could be quite the impressive warrior when needed. SkekSil was more for diplomacy though and not violence. Which is what Meara admired most. Today, the Emperor and Empress had a special job for them.

"Go and try to reason with Rian and his rebels. We don't need more deaths. So many have needlessly died already. The Skeksis admit to draining and consuming essence. But Rian must admit that he is going to too far to want vengeance, when all he did was run." Said Seladon.

"Lord SkekSil and I shall leave at first light Empress." Replied Meara.

"Excellent! Perhaps we can put this whole mess behind us; if all goes well."

"Of course Empress."

* * *

The Chatelaine bowed low as Seladon walked away. Meara then went to see the Chamberlain.

In his private bedroom; the Chamberlain removed his robes of office. He sighed contently, as he laid out on his bed. He then saw a portrait of his beloved Meara. His Gelfling mate to-be was very much like him. She was clever, and had a way with words. Everyone loved her; and she was the closest friend of Empress Seladon. As the Chamberlain closed his eyes, he let his mind drift about his future mate. SkekSil could not wait to mate with Meara. But most of all, he couldn't wait to become the next emperor with his Gelfling partner as his queen. That was of course if the Emperor and Seladon couldn't produce an heir or heiress. And they were trying.

_Oh Thra, how they are trying._ SkekSil thought.

Just as sleep was claiming SkekSil, Meara entered the bedroom.

"Lord Chamberlain, we have orders from the Empress and Emperor to try to negotiate with Rian and the resistance. We leave at first light tomorrow." She said.

SkekSil nodded. He then laid back on his bed. Meara watched her beloved Chamberlain sleep. She then slipped into bed next to him. She nuzzled her nose against his beak. SkekSil grinned in his sleep and softly hummed after every snore. Meara fell asleep right beside him.

"I love you Meara." Said the Chamberlain in his sleep.

"I know you do my Lord." She replied.

* * *

(Later The Next Day)

SkekSil and Meara returned disheartened. The attempt to negotiate with the resistance was an utter failure. Meara knew they would be punished. Especially her, she had made a diplomatic era; and threatened Deet. The negotiation meeting was her responsibility.

"I can't believe I messed up the meeting. I will surely be flogged." She said.

Chamberlain whimpered. He hated seeing his future mate so upset.

"What if I get the Peeper Beetle, or strapped to the Needler?"

SkekSil said nothing. He was busy thinking, as always. Meara and him entered the throne room looking contrite.

"Welcome Lord SkekSil, and Lady Meara." Said the Emperor.

"The news of your failure has disturbed us. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Seladon said.

"Forgive me All Maudra. I.." Meara began to say.

* * *

"Tried to stop me from loosing patience with Rian. However, I did not listen. And I threatened Rian's friend Deet. Friend Meara should not be punished for Chamberlain's blunder." SkekSil then said.

"The failed peace meeting is clearly the Chamberlain's responsibility." Replied SkekSo.

"How shall we punish him then my love?"

"Strap the Chamberlain to the Needler." SkekSo said coldly.

Chamberlain went without protest. Meara looked at the floor in sadness. She didn't want to watch her future mate get hurt for her mistake.

"When we fail our Emperor." Said the Ritual Master.

"We must be Punished!"

"When we fail ourselves."

"We must be punished!"

"When we fail our Empress."

"We must be punished!"

* * *

SkekSil looked at the needler. It was a cruel device designed to inflict searing pain, by Using non lethal toxin laced needle-like spikes; constantly stabbing the victim anywhere flesh was exposed. Meara watched as SkekSil was disrobed and fastened into the device by General SkekVar. When the device was turned on. SkekSil felt the searing pain course through his body. He fought back the urge to scream. The spikes cutting into the flesh only intensified the pain brought on by the toxins. The General laughed darkly and intensified the pain. SkekSil felt himself feeling faint.

"It'll all be over soon." Assured the Ritual Master.

SkekSil couldn't fight it anymore. His body racked in pain, the Chamberlain finally passed out. SkekVar finally unstrapped him. SkekTek the scientist checked SkekSil's vitals.

"He will be bedridden for a few days. Otherwise, Lord SkekSil is okay." He said.

In the Chamberlain's bedroom; Meara laid on his bed inhaling the sweet cologne he covered himself in. The cologne was normally worn by Gelfling males who wanted to partner with a Gelfling female. It had an ingredient that activated the need to mate in female Gelfling. The Skeksis who had Gelfling mates wore it often. Emperor SkekSo practically bathed in the cologne. As Meara thought about mating with her Chamberlain; the door to the bedroom was opened. The Ritual Master and Scientist helped SkekSil to the bed. SkekSil was gently placed beside Meara. The two Skeksis left. Meara stroked SkekSil's beak lovingly. This caused the chamberlain to make a purring type sound. He then frowned slightly.

* * *

"I am not in the best condition to mate right now my love." He said.

Meara nodded.

"I know; but I think I can fix that." She said.

The Chamberlain quirked an eyebrow.

"How?"

Meara produced a vile of essence. SkekSil could tell it was fresh.

"But there are no Gelfling besides you and Seladon." He said.

Meara rolled up her sleeve; and showed him her bandaged arm.

* * *

"I paid a visit to SkekTek before the punishment. The needle marks will heal in a day or two." Meara replied.

SkekSil was shocked. He never thought anyone could care for him so much. He slowly sat up and took the vial of her essence.

"Thank you."

"You're my partner. We have to care for each other."

Meara then crawled into SkekSil's lap and snuggled up to him. The chamberlain drank the essence; and felt the pain of the needler punishment disappear.

"It works. I feel strong." He said.

Meara smiled coyly, as she removed her sleeping gown. SkekSil pulled her into the proper mating position. He was finally going to mate with his Thra chosen partner for life.

* * *

**Enjoy Episode 3. **


End file.
